


my little soldier

by yanderekiryu100



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekiryu100/pseuds/yanderekiryu100
Summary: this is something I thought up on remembrance day





	

MY LITTLE SOLDIER

everyday I waited for him

in that little clearing

I waited for my little soldier

but he never came

as time wore on the world grew colder

colours turned to grey

I waited for my little soldier

but he never came

a letter came in the mail

dread filled me to the brim

I opened it slowly and to my relief

the letter was from him

"i'm coming home soon" it read

"i'm coming home to you"

tears were falling down my face

I no longer felt blue

the day he promised he'd come home came

I rushed to where the plane would land

to pick my little soldier up

and never let him go again...


End file.
